In late years, a music data provision system, which is capable of providing various kinds of music data via a communication path such as the Internet to a reproduction device which can reproduce music data of MP3 format or the like, is here to stay (see Patent Document 1 and 2, for example).
In the music data provision system, for example, a user operates his/her own reproduction device to access web pages of a music data provider, and then selects his/her desired music data from a large number of music data shown on the web page. As a result, the selected music data is downloaded from a music data distribution server of the music data provider via the Internet to the reproduction device.    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO99/42996    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-223569